Vexar Aeon
"I am Vexar Aeon, to you, I am Malice, I am Pain, I am that which you fear, that nightmare which scared you to death in the middle of the night, I am a Sith." ― Vexar Aeon Vexar Aeon was born on Ziost, living in a small hut with his parents and brother, Najus, who he saw once in his entire life. Vexar was a Force Sensitive, and completely obsessed with the Sith, their culture and history. Vexar was an especially angry child, constantly enduring fits of rage and belting his father to a pulp on countless occasions, he eventually became a Sith Lord of the Brotherhood of Darkness. Vexar was an acclaimed duelist, sorcerer and assassin. He could wield a Staff or two blades without much difficulty, and became one of the most dangerous assassins of his time. He mastered the art of deception, using it to even enter the Jedi Temple and steal from their archives, and to find promising Force Sensitive's to be trained in the dark arts. Vexar was responsible for the deaths of millions on Aeton, a Republic controlled world close to Coruscant. He led an army of cultists to the planet, and destroyed it completely, looking for a Sith Holocron that was rumored to be there, he never found it, in his anger and disappointed, he slaughtered every single living being on the planet, and left a strong dark side force aura lingering behind. Early Life Vexar was born on Ziost to a small, poor family. At the age of 8 he found out about his Force Sensitivity, when he was trapped in the desert wasteland near his home, unknown creatures surrounded him, he called on his rage and anger, and obliterated the creatures, rushing home afterwards. He was always heavily abused by his father, Fal'kar. His father was never proud of him, and always hindered his choices. At age 11, when he was studying some Sith scrolls he'd found on one of his adventures, his father took it from him and burned it, laughing at his angered son. Instead of moping and crying, Vexar attacked his father viciously, when lightning emitted from his hands as he attempted to strangle his father, he electrocuted him to death. Vexar got off his father in disbelief at what he had just done, with his mother screaming behind him. He knew he would have to silence her, so, using his newly found power, he electrocuted his mother just as he had his father. Leaving his parents for dead, he left his home, journeying through the harsh deserts and forests, until he came to a small Star Port. There, a man in dark robes was waiting for him. Birth by Sleep "Tell me, my Apprentice, do you hunger?" " I hunger for your Blood, Your life is at its end!" ― Vexar and his Master. Vexar at first, was put to sleep in a Sith Torture chamber, where he was shaped into a monster. His master had ordered Sith Tattoo's and markings to be placed all over his body, to instill fear into his enemies, and to bring him closer to darkness. His Master forced Vexar to learn all forms of Lightsaber combat, including that of Staff, and Jar'Kai Ataru. He was eventually powerful with both a Staff and Dual Lightsabers. Spars were always intense when it came down to it, Vexar attacked with such ferocity and speed that his Master had to resort to strategically bringing Vexar down, instead of just blasting him with a flurry of attacks. By the age of 16, Vexar was evenly matched with his Master in Lightsaber Combat, and in Force Ability. He was sent on his first mission, alone. He was sent to an old Jedi Temple, where he was to infiltrate the Archives and steal some information, this temple was abandoned, but his Master knew of what lingered in it's walls, a small cult of Force Users. He had originally sent Vexar to his death, but a year later, Vexar returned to his Master. An argument exploded between the two, knowing that a fight was to come, they both ignited their Lightsabers, and engaged eachother in a ferocious duel, which went on for hours, neither being able to get the upper hand. Eventually, Vexar revealed the other half of his Lightsaber, igniting both ends. He surprised his Master, sending his hilt into his face, then backwards impaling him in the stomach, killing him instantly. From the cult's holocrons, Vexar had gained considerable strength and power, he was now competent when it came to using Sith Magic. He used a Sith Abyssal fire, to burn his master's corpse. Brotherhood of Darkness "What do you hope to achieve? You're nothing to me! Nothing! Fail me, and you will die." ― Vexar Aeon, addressing the brotherhood. At age 38, Vexar heard of a Sith woman, who was openly accepting Force Users to become Sith, in what she called the Brotherhood of Darkness. This woman was Sith Lady Sha'Run. Vexar went to her temple on Korriban, and claimed he was more powerful than her, they engaged in a ferocious Lightsaber duel, both being evenly matched in both force power, and Lightsaber skill. Sha'Run extended her hand to run the Brotherhood together, Vexar reluctantly agreed, he hated the idea of numerous Sith. He was a believer of 'The Rule of Two', which he intended to come to, once he found a powerful Apprentice. Two brothers came storming into the Temple, blasters blazing and attempted to take down the Sith Lord, but Vexar overpowered them both. Blasting them into submission with Force Lightning, and releasing the Rancor upon them. He sat on the Temple rooftop, watching the two fight the Rancor, eventually killing it. He descended from the rooftop, to engage them once more, this time with his Lightsaber. He cut down Fayt, leaving him unable to stand, he then moved to Saranka. He severed his arm, leaving both the boys helpless. They both let out a surge of force, trying to bring the Sith Lord down as a final attempt, but it failed, though it took Vexar by surprise. He took them in, machining Saranka a new arm, made from his original arm and Sith Alchemy. He soon got sick of the Brotherhood, and left it, soon after, it fell apart, and the brotherhood was disbanded, the Sith disappeared from the galaxy. Final Decisive Battle "I wasn't expecting you, Sith Lord. Now I guess I'll be the one to get you out then?" "I expected you to cower in fear, I suppose I'll have to make you." ― The Jedi Elder and Vexar Aeon. Whilst the Jedi were happy having a meeting, discussing Jedi matters, a shadow seemed to loom over them, when a burst of lightning appeared in their very council chamber. Vexar Aeon appeared, in all his GAYNESS. As soon as he entered the council room, his cultists and troopers entered the temple via the hangar, and started slaughtering initiates. All the Jedi Knight's and Masters ran to save the initiates, but 50% of them were already dead.Vexar opened up his offense quickly, igniting his blade and mercilessly belting down the Jedi Elder, Declan Eranov. He quickly gained the upper hand with his merciless Djem So, whilst Rayon Nurrik watched in horror. The duel quickly evened out, and ended with Vexar being stabbed through the chest, he screamed in rage and agony, and all that was left was lightning and smoke. As much as he was thought dead, he survived. He used Translocation to get himself to a cave on Korriban, where his body was put into a hibernation trance, soon after, his body died, only his essence left behind. He now plotted to create a new body, using his intense force essence, he lured an unsuspecting Zabrak scout to his cave, where his energy mercilessly ravaged the Zabrak's very soul, as he destroyed it. The Zabrak body was perfect for inhabiting, but he still needed to make the proper arrangements. He used some mind control techniques on a few slaves, getting them to transfuse his own blood into the Zabrak. Using Sith Alchemy, he enhanced the Zabrak's strength and speed, creating himself the ultimate body to inhabit. The more he did, the less Zabrak the body became, it became more of a Hybrid, two horns at his forehead, with a full head of hair, he was covered in Tattoo's and markings. The body was now ready for inhabiting. The Son of the Moon "Anakin Skywalker was one of a kind, he was powerful, surely, but I intend to create another, more powerful being. A child, stronger than Skywalker, and intended for the use of destroying the Jedi.. The secret died with Plagueis, but I've had one hundred years to discover it, now I have.. It's been nice knowing you, Jedi.." ― Vexar Aeon Vexar Aeon had been tampering with Midichlorians for about one hundred years, intending to create a child of unimaginable power. In a dream, he figured out that he had accidentally created a child, Loki XoXaan, who called himself a Shadite, a being created from pure darkness. It was an anomaly in the Force, after scouring Loki's soul for the answer. Vexar decided to use Loki as a conductor for the Force, opening a rip in the Force, he was able to pour energy into an egg in the woman he intended to give birth to the boy, he successfully fertilized the egg, creating the child within her. The Triumvirate Vexar had only just returned to the Sith, when Na'lim Vita'lua proclaimed Dark Lord of the Sith. Ironically, Zao Mori came along, and in anger, the two fought for the ruling of the Sith. Na'lim destroyed him, but left a large rift in the Force when Zao was killed. Shortly after, Na'lim left the Order, and his title behind. Then Minoa left, the Sith were lost. Vexar was the last Sith Lord in the Order, so the apprentices turned to him. Lucien Drex'an then showed up, and the two forged a partership, becoming the rulers of the order. Shortly after, a message of Zao's apprentice claiming Dark Lord. He then arrived at the order, claiming to be Darth Naeszuhaenael. Knowing that the three of them had much power between them, they could enforce an iron grip on the galaxy, when the master plan came into action. They became the Sith Triumvirate. The Sith were to train in secret, and eventually destroy the Jedi, and claim the galaxy. Category:Characters